1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to switch operators and more particularly to switch operators of the type having readily interchangeable parts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Switch operators or actuators are usually employed to actuate associated electrical devices, such as switches, and reset devices including thermostatic units of the type that are commonly included with motor starters. For example, switch operators or actuators are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,333,079, 3,511,955 and 3,367,206. Other types of pushbutton operators are also known. Moreover, in certain types of control systems, such as motor control, it is necessary to provide a contact block and switch operator as separate structures. With this arrangement, the contact block is preferably mounted within an enclosure and a switch operator is mounted externally of the enclosure for easy access on the enclosure cover.
Associated with the foregoing are a number of problems including oil leakage between the enclosure panel and the switch, an indicating lamp in the switch which becomes inoperative during operation of the switch operator, and the difficulty of replacement or conversion of parts of the switch operator for alternate functions.